1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting mechanisms, particularly to a mounting mechanism for securely and firmly mounting an electronic device to a chassis or a base.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as motherboards or fan modules are typically secured in a computer enclosure for playing important roles while the computer is running. Conventionally, a motherboard or a fan is mounted in a chassis of the computer enclosure by a plurality of screws passing through corresponding holes defined in the electronic device and the chassis, making it difficult and time consuming to replace or remove the device for repair. Moreover, when the computer is running or during shipment, these electronic devices can generate an undesirable amount of vibration and attendant vibration noise, if care is not taken to properly isolate them from the computer interior supporting structure upon which the electronic devices mounted. More seriously, the components on the electronic device may be damaged by the vibrations.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mounting mechanism for an electronic device capable of absorbing vibration generated between the electronic device and the supporting structure.